youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Enes Batur
Enes Batur Sungurtekin (born: ), better known online as Enes Batur, is an Turkish YouTube comedian, vlogger, gamer and also an actor. He won the first ever Best YouTuber/Instagrammer Award at the 44th Turkey Golden Butterfly Awards; but the organization later took the award back. In 2018, he won the Social Media Phenomenon of the Year award at the 5th Turkey Golden Palm Awards. His first movie, Enes Batur Hayal mi Gerçek mi?, in which he shared the leading role with Ceyda Düvenci and Bekir Akso, was released on 19 January 2018. Originally, Enes Batur was well-known for his review videos on computer and console games but nowadays, he mostly does vlog videos. He is also the most subscribed and viewed non-kid individual YouTuber from Turkey by surpassing Burak Oyunda around Autumn of 2016. His channel's old name was ' NDNG - Enes Batur '''short of' NewDayNewGame but he deleted "NDNG" because he stopped playing games for over 6 months in his channel. As of February 2019, the channel has over 9 million subscribers and 4.4 billion video views with gaining over 120 million views and an over 240,000 subscribers a month. Personal Life On April 9, 1998, Enes Batur was born in Ankara/Turkey. He is based in Adana. His full name is Enas Batur Sungurtekin. His father's name is Fatih, his mother's name is Arzu. He has a sister named Elis Bera and a brother named Toygu Berat. He lives in Antalya. Due to the appointments of his father, he spent his childhood in Erzurum. They moved to Antalya in the second year of primary school because they were appointed to Antalya. He attended primary school and secondary school at Leyla Kahraman Sevim Ertenü School. Later he graduated at Kepez Anadolu High School. After studying for 3 years there he went to Private Antalya Final High School and graduated from there. He is now studying at the Department of Computer Engineering at the International Antalya University. Trivia * On YouTube, the channel called Turgut Ekim is the channel of Enes's cousin. * Enes's favorite game is Happy Wheels. * His favorite color is purple. * Enes is afraid of dogs. * He published his first video at 20 January 2013. * He is 1.80m tall. * His viewers are mostly around 8-13 years old. * He has met Logan Paul on this video * He is the 3rd most subcribed account in YouTube from Turkey after Salih Reis'in Dünyası and Netd Müzik * He is the 4th most viewed account in YouTube from Turkey after Netd Müzik Salih Reis'in Dünyası and Kanal D * He had a girlfriend named Başak Karahan, but they broke up. Subscriber Milestones '''Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: February 24, 2016 *2 million subscribers: August 26, 2016 *3 million subscribers: January 26, 2017 *4 million subscribers: June 7, 2017 *5 million subscribers: October 7, 2017 *6 million subscribers: January 23, 2018 *7 million subscribers: March 14, 2018 *8 million subscribers: July 21, 2018 *9 million subscribers: December 24, 2018 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: January 5, 2017 *2 billion views: September 6, 2017 *3 billion views: May 4, 2018 *4 billion views: December 2, 2018 This page was created on February 13, 2019 by ITURKISHFUTURE. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Turkish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views